


Memories of Her

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [17]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dwelling on hurtful memories, Kid instead remembers the time he spent with a very special woman. This is the 17th story in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Her

Kid twirled the strands of the silk blonde hair in his fingers and it was enough to bring Odella’s image to his mind. Everyone’s talk of memories had resurrected a few of his own. He stubbornly blocked out his pa’s drunken rampages, his ma’s rapid health decline, and his older brother’s disappearance. 

Dwelling on those memories would only sink him into an abyss of sorrow and he wasn’t about to do that. Thinking of Odella, did bring an ache to his heart, but for the most part, thinking of her was pleasing to him. 

He recalled the day he had met her. She was bathing in a secluded pond on her farm, when he came across her. She was a vision of loveliness with her long golden hair and water slicked supple body. He had found it difficult to turn away as propriety indicated. He recalled his embarrassment when he caught him watching her. Despite the awkwardness of their meeting, Odella hired him to work for her. 

His admiration for the strong, independent young widow was quick to grow. She was determined to keep the farm for her young son even if it took everything she had to do it. 

As the days changed into weeks, he found himself falling in love with Odella. She was a kind and caring woman who willingly gave herself to him one summer night. He remembered the feel of her soft lips pressed against his. Felt again in how smooth and pliable her womanly curves were as he loved her. 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the intense wave of longing that swept over him. He took a deep breath and let it out. Maybe thinking about Odella wasn’t such a good idea either. He rolled over onto his side and tried to go to sleep, but Odella’s image danced before his eyes. As much as he wished for sleep to claim him, slumber was a long time in coming.


End file.
